To remember a Genius
by Cynicalnerd
Summary: This isn't a fan fiction...this is my personal story of what Monty's passing did to me, he do so much in so little, rest in peace Monty "DDR god" Oum


_**Authors note: So hey...its been a while and in that while the worst of the worst happened to the greatest man who ever lived, Monty Oum. He changed my life for the better as you are about to read but this will be one of two tributes to him, this one being my very personal story (so you get a glimpse into my life...kinda), and the next one will back in the RWBY world. the events in this story happened on the 03/02/2015 the day after the community found out he had passed on**_

So today started out with me only getting one hours sleep from last night, that's due to me waking up every now and again in fits of tears and to watch with live stream with some friends., so already today was going to be a long day. I told mum that i still wasn't over it and she said to go to school and see what happens, so I got my fingerless gloves and put them on...to remind me that Monty is with me always and headed out.

it was English first thing, 2 classes of it which is an hour and 40 mins and today of all days, we had a test to do, close reading test. needless to say I got no where near finishing it because my mind was still all over the place...I just couldn't focus on one thing, all I could think about was Monty, RWBY, Roosterteeth, Sheena...everything about them, just not on the test...eventually that ended and I made my escape to the last years only room just after the bell for breaktime went off and just sat...sat and pondered...while most people around me tried to figure out what had happened to me, needless to say I wasn't one for words then so they had to figure it our for themselves.

After several minutes, I went to find a member of staff who I talk to at least once a week because she keeps track of how I'm doing and how well I'm coping with exams and other things too. as soon as I saw her, I immediately burst into tears all the while trying to say that I wanted to talk to her, I got it out eventually that I wanted to speak in private once break had ended, of course she said yes

Once break was done, I went up to her office and explained to her through fits of tears and sobs that Monty, my dearest hero, had died of an allergic reaction that lead to an a coma which lead to death, I explained that he was the sole reason why I wanted to do animation and he was one of the people who made me who I am today and that I just couldn't focus on school work...This was, by far, the hardest thing to do...to admit to someone who doesn't even know Monty at all, that he was my hero, Idol and badass. She was more than understanding about it all and said that I should continue in a routine to get my mind off it, so I went away back to classes, but the same thing happened in all of them, I sit down, I space out, I think about Monty, rinse repeat.

So before I had to leave for my Mandarin classes, I went back to her and said I can't go, I still can't focus. So she sent me home which is just over 2 miles away and I didn't have a pick up or anything, so i walked it all the way back. During this time I had RWBY music playing on loop and actually thought everything out about my feelings on the situation, I finally accepted that his physical presence was no longer here but his spiritual presence was everywhere, He planted a fire in my heart and for that I can't thank him enough, He planted a spark in everyone who watched his works, the spark that could ignite change in our lives for the better, to do the things that we thought impossible...Like the man would say..."keep moving forward" I also thought of my life and decided to be as efficient as Monty was, to punch through every wall in life and say "When's the next one?"

I promised to my friends that I will be an animator and try my damnedest to work at RT...and in the name of Monty Oum...I will do that  
I promised to my friends that I will start up a cosplay group and go to RTX in RWBY cosplay...and in the name of Monty Oum...I will do that  
I promised myself that I will be the best I can be from now on, to reach my goals and then set new ones...and in the name of Monty Oum...I will do that

So, Monty...I can't thank you enough for planting that spark to ignite change, that spark to do something creative and new and for that...you will live in my mind and heart forever...rest well up there, Monty, You more than deserve it

Love from  
Lewis Gowans, Who will forever try and follow in your footsteps. 3

So that is my story of the person who I am proud to call my hero, Monty Oum, Watch out Rooster Teeth...I am a man on a mission and that mission is to work for you in animation, I'll cya when I make it there.

I hope he is doing well up there...beating the asses of everyone in Dance Dance Revolution, Keep at it buddy...We love you back here 3

_**Authors note 2: so there we go...its a bit awkward to put something this personal and something not fan fiction at all on this site but I feel like I need to do my tribute to him before I go about making him proud...The RWBY story of Monty's passing will be out later on this week or the beginning of the next. As for this story, feel more than free to leave reviews, favourites and more importantly. pass it along to someone else, I know I am still suffering but I just keep moving forward just like everyone else is, so please if anyone else is still suffering, show them this and remind them that they are not the only ones...But for now...lets all honour the man that was Monty Oum 3**_

_**I will now end this on some of Monty's best quotes, say strong everyone 3**_

_"I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. if you endeavour to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. it may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. the effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death"_

_"Keep doing what you love until someone sees it for what it's truly worth, and then you get paid to do what you love"_

_"Guys... Life... it's pretty awesome. Just keep at it. And I'll keep going too"_

_"The complainers are often louder and more frequent. Keep doing what your doing, it means more to the silent"_

_"Keep moving forward"_

_Thanks Monty...for everything you did in the little time you had 3_


End file.
